1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connecting clasps for beaded chains, which comprise a cord, and beads threaded and fastened on it.
2. Relevant Prior Art
The actuation of curtains or Venetian blinds, and also the interconnection of multiple curtains or Venetian blinds, in particular the horizontal connection of individual, vertically hanging segments of segmented curtains, takes place by means of beaded chains. Connecting clasps of the kind mentioned are preferably used in order to close the respective ends of a beaded chain or to be able to connect together the ends of two different beaded chains. In this case, the respective last beads of the beaded chain ends are taken up and held together by the connecting clasps.
Commercially available connecting clasps unite the received bead bodies in an unreleasable connection. It has been found in this case that the firmly united beaded chains can represent a considerable safety risk. For example, firmly united beaded chains can lead to the strangulation of children who play with curtains which are connected together with beaded chains or can be actuated by them. Furthermore, damage to the curtains and also to their hanging supports is possible if a momentary overload is applied by pulling excessively on the beaded chains connected to them, for example, by tripping over the beaded chain or by functional faults of the actuation of the supports of curtains or Venetian blinds.